


Starbucks and Sleepless Nights

by MirabelleG



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirabelleG/pseuds/MirabelleG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is a Barista at Starbucks, alone and desperately single, living a rather unexciting life. But then one day a customer comes in and catches his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starbucks and Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so I'm sorry if its crap. Its based on a Tumblr post a saw.

Dan stood leaning against the counter hoping someone, anyone, would come in so he had an excuse to do something. Today was one of those unbearably slow days where minutes felt like hours and hardly anybody was coming in to order something. Normally Saturday's were busy as hell with groups of hipster teens coming in trying to order off-the-menu drinks and then taking selfies pretending that they're original. People like that made Dan want to scream. Starbucks has no "secret Menu" and whenever someone tries to order something that doesn't exist, Dan feels like punching them in the face. Unfortunately that's against customer policy and he really can't afford to be fired, so he grits his teeth and politely tells them that they don't make that drink there. He supposed the unusual lack of customers was due to the abysmal weather. The sky was the same shade of grey as a dirty pavement and sleet fell from the sky in icy sheets, at least he was warm and dry but you don't get tips from non-existent customers.

Just as Dan was thinking about all he could have bought with the tips he would normally be getting at the end of the day, the bell on the door rang. A tall customer practically ran in. He couldn't see if it was a boy, girl or thing due to the alarming amount of layers swamping their frame. Luckily, he was about to find out. The mysterious figure began removing layer after layer revealing a skinny, definitely male frame clad in skinny jeans, a lion t-shirt, a galaxy jacket and a woolly hat. Normally Dan would have sighed at the galaxy jacket, automatically judging the customer for wearing such as hipstery item but on this man it looked good, like it should be worn by him. The stranger dumped the layers he had shed onto a nearby chair then made his way over to Dan, taking off his hat in the process to reveal shiny black hair.  
"Hi there, What can I get for you?"  
The Stranger lifted his head to reveal piercing blue eyes and said "I'll have a Vanilla Macchiato"  
"Sure thing. That'll be £3.50 As there's no-one else in here you can go sit down and I'll bring it over when its done."  
The man just smiled and nodded as he handed over the money,then made his way over to his chair. Nicolas Cage, he was pretty -in a non-girlish way of course- and his voice was deep but soft at the same time with a northern accent, possibly a Manchester one but Dan couldn't be sure. Suddenly Dan realised he had been too busy daydreaming to make the drink so he got to work. He put in more effort than normal into making the drink because he always got this drink wrong somehow, definitely not because he wanted to impress the stranger. Once he'd finished he carefully carried it over to him and placed it on the table.  
"Thanks" the stranger mumbled, not looking up from his phone  
"No problem, and if you need anything else feel free to ask, its not like I'm busy." Dan then nervously laughed then hurried back to the counter feeling mortified. This customer obviously hadn't wanted to talk to him yet he had to babble on like any other boring barista desperate to make the customers happy. Why couldn't he be normal around hot people? Its like a curse, every time he's around someone hot he does or says something stupid.  
"Ugh I'm such a fail" he whined to himself  
"Sorry?" The stranger was now looking at him questioningly, obviously Dan had spoken out loud rather than in his head.  
Dan could feel his face burning with embarrassment, "I'm sorry, just talking to myself" he replied. Great, just great, now he looked crazy too. This was just going swimmingly, why can't this day be over? 

After an awkward 15 minutes, the stranger finally stood up, put on all his layers of clothing and went out into the shitty winter weather. Dan then collapsed onto the counter, mentally shouting at himself for being such an awkward fail of a human. But at least his day was now over, and after a few minutes of battling with his coat zip he braced himself and stepped outside.

*

Lying in bed that night, all Dan could think about was the man from Starbucks. The pretty northern man who would never in a million years go out with him and knowing Dan's luck he was probably straight or taken. Why couldn't he stop thinking of him? He'd barely spoken to him and when he had, he'd made a complete fool of himself. Maybe it was how he pulled off that stupid hipster jacket, or his cute little lion t-shirt. Maybe it was his shy smile or his piercing blue eyes. Maybe it was his... wait what the hell is he thinking? He can not get a crush on someone he'll most likely never see again. He won't allow it, from now on thoughts of the stranger are to be stored in a locked box in his mind. Of course if he did see the stranger again and he was the one to ask him out then...No stop it Dan, go to sleep. 

After a poor nights sleep of dreams that kept being interrupted by the stranger, Dan was not prepared to go to work. But eventually he rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. After a quick shower he changed into his uniform and sighed at his reflection. He was definitely not feeling pretty this morning. There were bags under his eyes and was that a spot? Oh thank Christ, just a red mark from where he'd slept. Just as he was about to blow dry and straighten his hair, his phone pinged with his alarm. Except this alarm only went off when he was late for work. Shit. Dan grabbed a coat and scarf then ran out of his flat, pulling on his shoes as he went. Luckily for him, he worked nearby but his journey was lengthened by the surprising amount of snow that had fallen overnight. Eventually he got there and took over behind the counter, serving the normal morning rush of businessmen and women. Once the rush had settled down hardly anyone entered and the day continued in the same vein as the day before. This time though Dan had come prepared with his iPod and a copy of Kerrang, It was one from years ago but It was the only magazine he had and its hard to get into a book when you're working. 

After what seemed like 10 years, the door finally opened again. This weather really wasn't good for business. Dan looked up at the customer and saw the same man as yesterday. It felt like his heart skipped a beat, he was even more beautiful than Dan remembered. The Stranger's coat was covered in snowflakes and his nose and cheeks were adorably pink from the cold.  
"Hi what can I get you?" Dan asked trying to sound as normal as possible  
"A Vanilla Macchiato to go" he mumbled, the same order as yesterday Dan noted.  
"That'll be £3.50. What's your name?" he asked  
"Why do you need my name?" the stranger queried as he handed over the money  
"To write on the cup so you know its your drink" Dan replied  
"Oh right, my name's Phil but its not like there are any other orders I could pick up by mistake" Phil said gesturing to the empty Starbucks.  
"Right, of course, " Dan answered, " but we're just meant to ask anyway, probably because all the stupid hipsters like instagramming pictures of drinks with their names on them which then gives us more customers"  
Phil laughed, his eyes twinkling. Dan smiled back. As he turned away to make Phil's drink he caught sight of his reflection. He looked awful, his hair was all curly and sticking up everywhere from not straightening it that morning and the bags under his eyes made him look at least 20 years older. Why did he have to look like shit in front of a gorgeous man? It was as if he couldn't have nice things. Nicolas Cage was probably laughing at him and his stupidity, Phil was obviously out of his league. He handed the drink over to Phil and watched him leave. 

The day continued with hardly any customers and the snow outside getting increasingly heavier. His Boss was obviously feeling kind as he let Dan leave earlier than normal, and Dan hurried home, wanting to escape from the freezing wind that was biting his cheeks and ears. Once he arrived home, he kicked off his shoes and collapsed onto the sofa. After a few minutes of waiting for his laptop to turn on, he assumed the browsing position and watched episodes of Breaking Bad until he became too tired to keep his eyes open. That night he dreamt of Phil, he dreamt of someone else to go on the internet with, someone else to sit with him watching Breaking Bad, someone to hold him at night and to kiss him when he needed it. Although Dan came off as sarcastic and cynical at times, he was really a romantic at heart and he wanted more than anything for Phil to feel something for him. 

*

The bad weather continued over the next few weeks leading up to Christmas and Phil went into Starbucks everyday at the same time ordering the same drink and sitting in the same spot. Dan became increasingly desperate to impress Phil and get his attention. Every day he woke up early and put in extra effort to look good, he tried to converse with Phil but failed every time. He knew that all this effort was pointless but Dan still tried just in case. One day in a fit of frustration, desperation and madness he grabbed the chalk board that usually went outside in summer and wrote: 

Today Your Barista is:

1\. Hella fucking gay

2\. Desperately single

For your drink today I recommend: You give me your number

He then stuck the board outside in the snow and waited for Phil to come in. Eventually he did, Dan couldn't be sure if he'd seen the sign or not but Phil came in smiling so perhaps he had. Over the past few weeks Dan just knew to bring a Vanilla Macchiato to his usual table unless Phil asked for it to take away. Today Phil sat and Dan brought over his drink. Phil pretty much ignored him which was unusual and after collecting the money Dan went back to the counter feeling hurt. Maybe this was Phils way of telling him that he didn't like Dan that way. After Phil had left Dan went over to clear away his mug when a napkin caught his eye. Written on it was a number!

Hand shaking and heart beating fast Dan dialed the number and waited.  
"Hello?" A voice answered, It sounded a bit like Phil but Dan didn't want to get his hopes up.  
"Hi, It-it's Dan, Is this P-Phil" he stuttered  
"Yeah, I liked your sign by the way, very funny" Phil laughed  
"Thanks, why did you leave your number?"  
"Because I.... " There was a loud crash in the background "Shit I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow bye Dan" Phil said, then he hung up.

Dan was left confused and spent another sleepless night tossing and turning, hoping that Phil really did like him back. The next day he spent more time than usual getting ready then left for work. Again, the coffee shop was empty and Phil didn't turn up. He obviously didn't return Dan's feelings. Dan locked up the Starbucks early and got to work cleaning the machines and changing the filters in the machines. He heard a knock behind him. At the door was Phil, looking half frozen with snowflakes stuck to his hair. Dan went over and unlocked the door, letting Phil in then locking the door again.  
"You look like you could use a hot drink, do you want the usual?" Dan asked looking somewhere above his head, not trusting himself to look at Phil.  
"Yeah, thanks"  
Dan brought the drink over to Phil and then turned to finish cleaning up.  
"Wait, come sit with me." Phil said  
Dan blushed and sat down, "What was it you were trying to say yesterday? On the phone?"  
Phil looked down into his drink and spoke hurriedly  
"When I saw you that first time I thought you were weird, mainly because you talked to yourself but every time I saw you after that and we talked more I realised how much I liked you, in spite of your dorkiness. When I saw that sign I thought it was because you might like me too so I gave you my number because I do like you Dan, a lot. I even like you're hobbit hair and your sarcasm. You're the reason I come in here everyday, I just used the coffee thing as an excuse to see you" He stopped, a blush creeping up his cheeks making him look even cuter.  
Dan leant closer to Phil and looked into his eyes "I like you too."

This was everything he'd imagined and more, he never thought anyone like Phil could like him but he was wrong. He was so happy he was wrong. Once Dan had reciprocated Phil's confession, Phil launched himself at Dan and hugged him leaving them collapsed in a giggling heap on the sofa. They spent the next few hours curled up together talking about their likes and dislikes, their dorky habits and their favourite animals, Dan's being a Llama and Phil's being a Lion. During their talking they had been edging closer and closer to one another and suddenly Dan went for it and tentatively kissed Phil. It was soft and sweet, tasting of coffee and something more. Dan pulled away and looked at Phil shyly, hoping what he'd done was okay. Phil nodded and put his hand at the nape of Dan's neck, pulling him in for another kiss. Their lips were pressed hard against each other and as Dan parted his lips, Phil's tongue slipped inside. They kissed in a hungry desperation with hands exploring each others bodies until they pulled away for air, they stared at each other panting shallowly until Dan managed managed to form a coherent sentence.  
"Do you want to come back to mine? I don't live far"  
Phil just nodded and they walked back to Dan's flat hand in hand with Phil using his thumb to rub small circles on Dan's palm. Once they made it back to Dan's flat they fell onto the sofa in a heap of tangled limbs and soft kisses. Slowly the kisses grew in intensity and Phil moved his mouth down to Dan's neck, biting and sucking his collarbone eliciting moans from Dan until a large purple bruise formed. It was as if Phil was marking Dan as his own and Dan was more than willing to be his. Eventually they moved into the bedroom, falling onto Dan's bed. Before things could go any further Dan spoke up.  
"I like you Phil but I've never done this before and I'm not sure I'm ready, we're just taking things a bit fast"  
"You're right, I didn't mean to push you, do you want me to go?" Phil said standing up  
"No!" Dan almost shouted, he lowered his volume and tried again, "I mean I don't want you to leave unless you have to, I just don't want to go any further tonight"  
He pulled Phil back down onto the bed and kissed him softly, they continued lazily kissing until they fell asleep with Dan tucked against Phil and Phil's arms wrapped around him. For the first time in weeks, Dan had a full nights sleep because he'd finally gotten what he wanted. He'd gotten Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> My Tumblr is here: http://fat-and-furious99.tumblr.com/


End file.
